Five Fingers of Annihilation
History Origin The Five Fingers of Annihilation was a blade forged by the ancients on Earth who embued it with untold power. These Mutants placed their own life force with the sword which was created using the technology of the Celestials. Thus, it contained a sliver of power from the most powerful men of their time. Amongst their number included En Sabah Nur who was known as Apocalypse and Garbha Hsien who went by the name of Saul as well as so many others whose names became dust with time. It became one of the few weapons capable of destroying the alien entity known as the Skornn. The sword worked by channeling the life force of its user that was able to wound the Skornn. However, it took the sacrifice of a Mutants entire life force to kill a Skornn though at the price of the user's life. In the distant past, it came into the hands of the Traveler who was actually the time travelling Nathan Summers who would become known as Cable. He took the blade with him to the city of Karanada where a local priest threatened to awaken the Skornn. Thus, the Nirinthian Council called out for the aid of the Traveler who managed to evade the assassins of Apocalypse in order to prevent the awakening of the Skornn. He was greeted by the priestess D'Narda who was a Mutant but believed her ability to be magic. However, they were too late and the creature was awakened from its sleep. This led to both Cable and D'Narda fighting the beast with Summers wielding the Five Fingers of Annihilation. The priestess told Nathan that the blade drank power to wound but required much more in order to annihilate. She clarified by stating that for the sword to take a life, it needed to take a life in turn. At that moment, she plunged herself in front of the Five Fingers of Annihilation where it accidently pierced her heart as Summers attempted to spear the Skornn. D'Narda's sacrifice provided the necessary energy in activating the sword's Celestial technology which sent Skornn far away thus defeating the alien entity. The Legend Returns! The blade would later reside within the monastery at Mount Xixabangma that was located on the border between Nepal and Tibet. During this time, it was entrusted in the care of a warrior monk called Zed who taught the killing arts to preserve life. This blade was known to had been sacred to the inhabitants of the monastery. When the Order of the Five Blades from the future sent the Helix back in time to awaken the Skornn in 2005, Cable decided to take Domino with him to visit the monastery where Shatterstar was training under master Zed. Summers travelled to the monastery to recover the blade as he knew that the Order intended to awaken the Skornn from its slumber in the Karanda relic. However, the event turned out to be a trap as the Helix tracked Cable's chronal signature in order to steal the blade in order to ensure the awakening of Skornn. During this time, one of the Helix soldiers used the captured Five Fingers of Annihilation which he used to slay master Zed. An enraged Shatterstar would battle the Order soldier and defeat him whereupon he laid claim to the weapon. Afterwards, Cable would utilize the Five Fingers of Annihilation during a confrontation with the awakened Skornn. The battle was fought between X-Force, the Fantastic Four, Deadpool and the Mutant Liberation Front who fought against Skornn as well as the warriors of the Helix. At the height of the battle, Summers combined the blade with his Psimitar and channeled his energy in order to defeat his monstrous foe. Cannonball became aware of this but did not stop his old mentor which saw Cable channel his lifeforce into the blade which he used to defeat Skornn. At this time, a Shi'ar cruiser in orbit detected the weapon's Celestial teleportation matrix being activated to which Gladiator commented that the Terrans had succeeded in temporarily delaying Skornn. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Five_Fingers_of_Annihilation Category:Items